Pop Stars Don't Cry
by Turn.Me.On
Summary: How will Miley and Lilly deal with the pressures of coming out? Will there be trouble? Will they be accepted? How will people in their small town in Tennessee react? This story is slightly AU as they live in Tennessee and not Malibu. LILEY
1. Chapter 1

Popstars Don't Cry

**Pop Stars Don't Cry**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment or any characters from Hannah Montana! I wish I did. I would be rich and extremely happy right now if I did.

Author Notes: Ok, this is my first Hannah Montana fic. Please read and if you like, review! Important note: this fic DOES have a relationship between 2 females; so if that is not your thing, please don't read. (LILEY)

Summary: How will Miley and Lilly deal with the pressures of coming out? Will there be trouble? Will they be accepted? How will people in their small town in Tennessee react? This story is slightly AU as they live in Tennessee and not Malibu.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Chapter 1 – The Beginning (Miley's Pov):

1 year ago, the summer before my sophomore year of high school, a new family moved in next door. I remember just getting back from riding with Ollie, my best friend, and seeing the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid my eyes on. She had long blonde hair that sparkled in the sunlight and deepest blue eyes I'd ever seen. She was dressed kind of skater chick, but to be honest, I found it incredibly cute.

Later, I found out she was from Malibu, CA. I asked her why in her right mind she would move from California to Tennessee, but apparently her parents got a divorce and her mother wanted a complete change. I told her, "It don't get any more different than here, that's for sure! She wanted a change, well she got it!"

Lilly Truscott, that's her name, laughed it off and said change was good sometimes. I completely agree. What I wouldn't give to leave Tennessee and all the bigotry behind and go to California, or anywhere for that matter.

Now, I've known I've been a little Sapphic for going on two years now, but the only people that know about my appreciation of the female form are my brother and my best friend Oliver.

Here in Tennessee, being gay or lesbian isn't exactly accepted. At all. I remember watching the news a while back and hearing a story about a gay guy getting beaten by the football team at his high school. Now, this didn't happen in my town or anything. It was actually a couple towns over, only about an hour or so drive from here, but still a little too close for my tastes.

My family is actually pretty open-minded about many things. In fact they thought it was "a shame some boy got beaten just for being a little different". Of course, if it were one of their own, I don't know if they'd be singing the same "it's ok to be a little different" tune. Who knows. I really don't intend to find out anytime soon. I figure graduate, leave the state for college, THEN find out over the phone or something. I don't want to be anywhere within throwing or grabbing distance when that little tid bit of information is finally told.

Ok, back to the beautiful Miss Truscott. Lilly and I have been secretly dating for 4 months now. We finally got together at the end of our sophomore year. I have no clue how we managed to keep it a secret from everyone, especially our families. Well, _my_ family really. Her mother and brother already know. They'd known she was a lesbian for years. I think that's a big reason I'd love to go to California. Things like being gay or bisexual seem to be more accepted out there than here.

Oh, and Jackson and Oliver know too. I couldn't keep it from my best friend or my brother.

Since her mother and older brother know about us, we tend to spend most of our free time at her house. With so many people at mine, we'd never get any privacy to kiss or snuggle. Plus I'm so scared that we are going to get caught that I'm paranoid beyond belief to even let my eyes linger on her for more than 2 seconds.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Currently, we are sitting cross-legged on Lilly's bed watching a movie. It's Friday night and today was our last day of school. It's _finally_ summer vacation. Three months of no homework, studying, or getting up early. God, it feels so good. Two years down and only two more to go and then, I'm FREE! Hopefully I'll get into a decent college somewhere on the west coast. I don't care where, just as long as it's FAR from here.

Don't get me wrong; I love my family to death. I even love my town. I know I'm going to miss being able to ride my horse whenever I please and the quiet and peaceful country we have here, but I'm so ready to see what else is out there. I'm ready to be myself and let my hair down.

"Hey, whatcha thinking about?" Lilly asks with a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing serious. Just how we only have two more years of high school left and how I can't wait until we can leave here and go to college together," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. "I can't wait until we are on our own and have our own place. Then I'll be able to kiss you anytime I want!" I added while pouncing on her and capturing her lips with my own.

"But you can do that now," Lilly stated while pulling back.

"Not really. I can't kiss you at my house, around town, or at school. Only here in your house. We always have to sneak and I hate that," I countered while looking down at my hands.

"Hey! I wanted to come out, remember!? You're the one that doesn't want to tell anyone or-"

"I know, I know," I cut her off while getting off the bed and standing up. "You think I want to hide that we are together?! I would love to tell people, but you didn't grow up here. I did. People aren't as excepting of gays or lesbians here. You have no clue how close minded people here are about that stuff!" I yelled with a stomp of my foot.

I want to pull my hair out sometimes with her. I love her. I really do. I think I've loved her since the first day I saw her when she moved in, but sometimes she drives me absolutely nuts!

We've had this argument many, _many_ times. The first couple of weeks Lilly didn't mind that I wanted to keep our relationship a secret. She understood the pressures of coming out to your family and the world, having been there herself at one point, but she didn't grow up here. She doesn't understand what could really happen and what _does_ really happen to people like us here in the south. I wish I could get it through to her.

After the first month or so, she started pushing me to tell my family. She thinks my family will be fine with it and sometimes, I think they will be too, but then Mamaw or someone else will make a comment and I know they won't be ok with it. They still don't know that Lilly is a lesbian. I'm afraid to tell them.

I've thought about testing the waters and telling them about Lilly since I know they like her, but I'm afraid they won't take it well and she won't be welcome in our home anymore. She's practically family now as it is. She comes and goes out of this house and Mamaw even puts her to work sometimes.

"So, cause I didn't grow up here, that means I know nothing?!" Lilly said also getting up to pace around as she made her point. "I know that there will be consequences, I know that not everyone will be ok with it, but I also know that I'm going to have you, _right here beside me_!" She finished right in my face with stomp of her foot as well.

With that last sentence, I swear, if I didn't love her already, I would definitely love her now. Her face was red with indignation and it made her look so much more beautiful to me. I guess I always knew she would be with me through thick and thin, but to hear her say it with such _conviction,_ made my heart constrict with so much more love for her.

Slowly leaning in, I kissed her with every emotion I had in me. All the fear, anger, sadness, pride, and especially love I had for her got poured into that kiss, and I think she felt it all as she clutched to me like a lifeline.

I think that maybe, just maybe, it's time to tell my family. I'd like to tell everyone, but well, baby steps for starters.

Tomorrow, I'll tell my dad and the rest of my family.

Lord please let them accept us.

TBC…

AN: So, tell me what think so far. Should I continue? Should I end it here? R&R! 

Also, I am currently writing another Hannah Montana story as well. I had 2 ideas in my head so I'm going with both of them. I'm going to be posting that story in the next day or two and then pretty much alternate between the two when it comes to updating. So check out the other story. It's Liley as well and is called "If Tomorrow Never Comes". Have a wonderful day! 


	2. Chapter 2

Pop Stars Don't Cry – Chapter 2: Admissions and Reactions

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot. And especially thanks to my best friend who stands behind me 100 and lets me bounce all my ideas off him! Thanks Sunny! And now on to the story!**

**AN 2: Ok, this is on my profile, but I wanted to post my favorite quote from the show here for shits and giggles. Liley all the way :D**

**- - - - - - - - - **

**Miley: "But what if I forget the words to one of my songs? Or I forget to put my costume on, then I'd be singing in my underwear!"**

**Lilly: "That be quite a show."**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: Admission and Reactions

Ok, so yesterday I told myself I would let daddy know about us, but I'm really having doubts about it. I want so badly to shout it out and have everyone be 100 ok with it, but at the same time I know that its just a dream and I'm extremely terrified of the reality. What if we get stoned or something in the middle of town?! Ok, ok, I know, that's a bit extreme. My mind just won't stop coming up with these horrible images of what could happen. In my minds eye, I see daddy looking at me with disgust before telling me that I'm a disgrace to this family and disowning me as his daughter and giving me an hour to pack my bags and hit the road. God, I am such a pessimist right now.

I think the only thing giving me hope right now, besides Lilly of course, is that Lilly's mother and brother accept us whole heartedly. Her mom has even taken to calling me her second and favorite daughter, much to Lilly's annoyance at how great we get along. I know she's secretly happy that I get along with her mother so well though, and the eye rolling is just for show.

I take a lot of comfort in knowing that Mrs. Truscott, or Heather as she's told me to call her on numerous occasions, would allow me to stay with them if the worst case scenario were to happen and I end up homeless. I don't think my southern upbringing will allow me to call my girlfriend's mother by her first name though. She's an adult, my elder, and I was raised to use Mam's and Sir's. Maybe one day she'll get used to Mrs. Truscott or maybe I'll ignore my upbringing and actually call her Heather like she is one of my friends from school. For now though, she'll just have to learn to like Mrs. Heather. That's the best I can do at the moment.

So, currently I'm lying on my bed thinking about how to approach daddy and tell him. Because my nerves wouldn't let me sleep in, I've been up for 2 hours already. It's now 7am and I can smell the heavenly breakfast that Mammaw is cooking. I know I don't have much more time to think on this before I have to go and join everyone for breakfast. You would think 2 hours would be plenty of time to get things together in my head, but it just isn't. Actually, I guess if I want to be technical about this, I've been thinking on this for a lot more than 2 hours. Just how many hours are there in two years? Yeah, that long.

I wish Lilly could be here to spill the news with me, but I told her to stay home today. She was upset that I didn't want her here, but I just didn't want her to get hurt if things went as bad as I thought they might. Don't get me wrong, I want and need her support for this talk, but I don't want my family turning on her and saying hateful things, and if I can spare her the hurt and name calling, then I'm most definitely going to do that.

"Miley! Breakfast!" Jackson says as he bangs on my door.

Well I guess it's time to get this horse and pony show on the road.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

As I'm descending the steps, I feel Jackson grab my elbow to pull me to a stop. I guess he can tell something is wrong by the look on my face. I really thought I had been doing a good job of hiding my apprehension. Guess not.

"What's wrong Miles?" He asks with a look of concern on his face.

I swear, sometimes I think that we're not related at all. There's just no possible way a brother and sister can get along this well. We hardly ever fight, and he's practically my best friend. He was the first person I went to talk to when I realized that I liked girls. Actually, he was the person that made me realize it, and he's been ok with it from the start. I really don't know what I would do without him. I'm going to be so devastated when he leaves to go to college.

"Today's the day," I say looking down at my feet. He's still got one hand on my elbow holding me in place. "I'm telling them about, well, you know," I hint with a shrug of my shoulders. "I'm not going to tell them about Lilly just yet though. Just myself that way if it doesn't go well, they won't hate Lilly," I added the last part to make sure he doesn't mention Lilly during "The Talk" as I've come to call it.

"Are you sure about this Miles? I mean, you know I'll be right behind you the whole time, but are you really sure you're ready for this?" He asks while tipping my face up to look him in the eye.

He's finally let my elbow go to make sure I keep eye contact with him. He has a way of knowing exactly what I'm feeling and whether or not I'm telling the truth just by looking me in the eyes. It's quite annoying sometimes.

"I just don't want you getting hurt Miles," Jackson breathes out sadly.

My heart constricts at his sad tone and I can feel tears start to prick my eyes. How am I supposed to do this and feel positive about it if even Jackson seems to know this will end badly. I can't help but repeat his last question to myself over and over again. Am I really ready for this? Am I ready to be an outcast in my own family? That's easy to answer. HELL NO! _But_, am I ready to do this for Lilly? Am I ready to truly give myself to her 100? Am I ready to be with her without _anything_ at all to hold us back? ABSOLUTELY. And there…I have my answer.

"I'm ready Jackson. I want- NO, I _need_ to do this for myself. I can't keep lying to them, and keeping this a secret from them is eating me up inside," I say with absolute conviction. "I've been lying to Daddy for years and I just can't do it anymore. It's not fair to me, him, and especially Lilly. It's just...it's time."

I must have convinced him because he gave me watery small followed by the tightest hug he's ever given me, and I held him back just as tight if not tighter. Breaking from the hug, I gave him a heartfelt smile, a kiss on the cheek, then continue my way down the stairs with him right behind me. Just like he said he'd always be. It was time to do this.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

We were the last to arrive to the table. Everyone, everyone being Daddy, Mammaw, Uncle Earl, Aunt Pearl, Uncle Bobby, Aunt Max, Luanne, Aunt Dolly, and Aunt Clara, were already at the table helping themselves to Mammaw's scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, scrapple, hash browns, biscuits, and her famous gravy. It won best gravy at the fair 5 years running.

Taking a seat next to daddy, I began to help myself to some eggs and hash browns. Jackson took a seat to my right, a strategic move I'm sure, and helped himself to everything at the table as well. I'm surprised I even have an appetite at all considering what I'm getting ready to break to the family. It must be due to the thought that this might be my last breakfast cooked by Mammaw. Her cooking is pretty much legendary.

I keep catching Jackson sending sidelong glances at me, apparently waiting for me to start the discussion, but I want to wait until everyone has finished before I start. I am not under any circumstances procrastinating. Everyone at the table is giving me odd looks. I guess I must have snorted out loud. _Oops_. Is it possible to bullshit yourself?? Wow, I crack me up.

Taking a hold of Jackson's hand under the table, I mentally prepare myself for this. I can do this. I can do this. I feel Jaskson squeeze my hand in assurance and it gives me the extra push I need to start.

"Daddy, Mammaw, everyone, I ha-have an... an a-nn-nouncement to make," I stutter through my opening statement. I am not starting out well at all! My stuttering has gotten everyone looking at me expectantly. They realize it's something serious because of my stuttering.

Looking to my right, I catch Jackson's eyes and draw strength from his gaze.

"Miley, is something wrong? Are you ok?" Daddy asks me worriedly.

I can see that I have everyone at the table pretty much worried, except Luanne. She's got a pensive look on her face like she's trying to guess what I'm about to say. She and I, we don't really get along all that well nowadays. We used to be tighter than two peas in a pod, but as we grew older, we started drifting. I think she started resenting the close relationship I had with Daddy, Jackson, and pretty much the entire family. She and her father aren't close at all. Uncle Bobby always said that he wanted a son and she took it to mean that he didn't want her if she wasn't a boy. She also pretty much thinks that I'm the favorite child in the family and ever since then, we've just stopped talking. Well, she stopped talking to me. She became a tomboy and started getting into trouble at school to try to gain her father's attention, while I did well in school, and helped around the house. I was pretty much the teacher's pet of the family.

She'll probably be ecstatic to know that she'll be the one in everyone's good graces instead of me after I make my speech. There'll be no more statements of "Be more like Miley and be a good girl." or questions like "Why can't you stop wearing those hats and be more ladylike like Miley?"

I actually understand her resentment. Who wants to be compared to someone else and feel like you don't measure up? No one. But there's really nothing I can do about that. I can't make her more like me and she shouldn't have to be. Just like I should be allowed to love whom ever I want. But she doesn't get what she wants and I'm sure I won't either after this.

"I need to tell you guys something, something that I don't think you guys are going to be happy about, but I'm hoping I'm wrong and that you'll support me and still love me," I stated, starting to tear up.

"Oh my GOD! You're pregnant!" Daddy shouts. Trust him to jump to conclusions, although I can see how he could think that after thinking over my last statement. "Where's the boy that done this so I can shoot 'em!"

"I mean, how can you be so irresponsible, so-"

"Daddy, DADDY!" I interrupt him shouting as well, trying to get his attention to stop his mini rant about shooting non-existent boys.

Everyone at the table is looking thoroughly scandalized at the thought that I may be a 15-year old pregnant teen. They are, I'm sure, already thinking about what everyone is going to say about me. I'll be all the gossip. People walking down the street whispering, but making sure everyone hears, "There goes that Miley girl, gettin' ready to have a baby. It's a shame! Babies having babies. And she was such a good girl too. I thought her family raised her better than that. Such a disgrace, the whole lot of 'em." It's a funny thought actually. I kind of almost wish that were it. I think that might be just a tad more acceptable than the actual truth.

"No Daddy, I'm not pregnant. I don't even have a boyfriend. You know I would have told you if I did," I add quickly. The look of relief on his face is actually quite comical.

"Well, if you're not pregnant, then what's going on? What do you need to tell us?" He asks with a look of confusion replacing the relief.

I can feel Jackson squeezing my hand harder as he knows what's about to be said. As much as I feel the need to hold his hand, I also need to not feel so small as I get this out. I get a raised brow from him as I disengage my hand from his and stand up.

"Before I say what I'm about to say, I need you guys to please just let me get it all out without interruptions, ok?" I ask with just the slightest hint of trepidation. Getting nods and a couple of ok's from everyone, I continue.

I have the biggest urge to start pacing as I bare my soul, but I keep myself planted in front of my chair at the table.

"I really don't know how to say this so just bare with me," I say. I can't help but beat around the bush to try to prolong this explanation. "Ok, remember that news story a while back about that boy that got beat by his high school football team," I ask everyone seated. "This kind of has to do with that."

I can see realization in Daddy's eyes, glee in Luanne's, and caution is Jackson's. Everyone else still seems to be in the dark about what I'm getting at. Uncle Earl has a smile on his face, but I think only because he has absolutely no clue what I'm hinting at and probably doesn't care to contemplate what it could be.

"Did some kid get beat up at your school," Mammaw Ruthie asks with anger coloring her voice. "I swear. What is this world coming to these days when you can't even send your children to school without them gettin' a beatin'."

It seems I'm just going to have to just blurt it out, because at this pace, everyone will just keep jumping to the wrong conclusions and we'll be here all day.

"NO, no, Mammaw, no one got beat up. Everyone's fine. Ok, do you guys remember _why_ that guy got beat up? No? He got beat up for being gay," I say leaning forward and placing my hands on the table. "Welllll, I'm that way too," I rushed out so fast, **I **barely understood me. I'm half hoping that no one else understood what I just said, while at the same time hoping they did so I don't have to repeat myself.

I guess they did catch what I said. I'm not quite sure how to take the absolute silence that has followed my statement. I'm sure everyone is shocked and I can't tell if it's a good silence or a bad silence. I miss everyone's reaction by looking to the one face at the table that I know won't have a look of hate or disgust on it. As I look to my right, I see my assumption is correct when I see a look of compassion on my brother's face. I really love that boy.

I finally gather my courage and steal myself to look up from the table and see what the reaction to my confession will be, and it only takes a few seconds before everyone starts speaking at once.

TBC…

Read and Review!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**AN: You guys are awesome! Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Will try to get them out quicker in the future :D**

**Quotes: **

**Bouncer: (about Lilly) "She is kind of a dork."**

**Miley: "I know, but she's my dork."**



Chapter 3: Reactions

Everyone's been screaming and shouting for the past 5 minutes. It's actually reached an earth-shattering crescendo that has me holding my hands to my ears in an attempt to drown it out. It really is quite deafening to hear. Everyone is trying to make themselves heard over the next person, and it's only serving to make it all sound like extremely loud gibberish.

"Everyone hush! HUSH IT!!" Daddy yells, and amazingly, everyone complies mid shout. I'm almost tempted to laugh at the comical looks on all the faces around the table. Mouths frozen half open in the middle of speaking, and eyes big and round at having been told, quite nicely, to shut up. I think the anticipation is getting to me.

Taking my hands of my ears, I quickly and quietly retake my seat next to Jackson and reach for his hand again. I'm as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. The butterflies that have been fluttering around in my stomach since I woke up have gone and instead have been replaced with something akin to horses galloping around. I can barely even swallow as my throat has constricted in anticipation of what my father has to say. Because of that, I'm quite shocked to see that Mammaw Ruthie is the one to start speaking.

Slowly I tilt my head upwards and catch Mammaw's eyes across the table from me. What I see shocks me, but at the same time doesn't, and I can't seem to turn away. I can read every emotion on her face right now. Shock and anger are there with disgust being the most prevalent. I want to turn away but I keep staring almost as if I'm trying to punish myself by not turning away from the condemnation in her eyes.

"Miley, I am so disappointed in you right now! I hope to God that this is a phase you are going through and if you know what's good for you, you'll get through it real quick!" Mammaw says with a slam of her palm against the table. "I'll not be having someone with those thoughts and tendencies staying under my roof! So help me God Miley Ray Stewart, you don't give these un-natural thoughts and tendencies up, you'll not be sleeping another night under my roof! Do I make myself clear?!" She adds vehemently.

"Y-Y-Yes Mammaw. I understand," I quietly say while tears slowly run down my face. After that, I don't think I quite have it in me to hear what anyone else might have to say.

Braving it, I timidly glance around the table at everyone present. I see a range of looks from everyone, and the most surprising is the look of compassion on my cousin Luanne's face. I think most everyone is surprised at the out of character declaration Mammaw Ruthie had just spoken. Thankfully, Aunt Dolly has a look of weary acceptance on her face while Uncle Earl looks down right happy. I'm not sure if it's my situation that he's happy with or the fact everyone has stopped eating leaving all the desserts for him to eat. Aunt Pearl looks completely indifferent while Uncle Bobby, Aunt Max, and Aunt Clara are clearly _not_ ok with this either.

I look to Jackson to see that he's been stunned silent. I guess he was really only here to hold my hand in _silent_ emotional support. I don't blame him for not jumping in anyhow. I don't need for him to become a black sheep along with me. I give him a half smile to show that I'm ok with his silence and that I understand it.

"Miley Honey, I love you and who you chose to love is your decision. I'm not going to stand in the way of that. I only care that you're happy," Aunt Dolly softly states keeping her eyes locked on mine to emphasize the sincerity of her words.

"Now wait a minute, she is an abomination of GOD! How can you tell her it's ok? That it don't matter?!" Aunt Max furiously asks, spittle shooting across the table.

"Now you listen here, you trailer trash livin' hussy! You _EVER_ call my Goddaughter an abomination ever again, I'll-

"You'll what! I'll call that disgrace to this family whatever I want! You know what, I can't even stand to be in the same house as that- that-…_disgusting freak!_" Aunt Max finishes with a pointed finger in my direction.

_Freak_. Is that what I am now, a disgraceful disgusting freak? I don't even know what to think right now. My heart just keeps clenching as if a vice were squeezing it tighter and tighter with every hurtful word. I don't even know how it is I've managed to hold back my sobs. They've been threatening to break free practically since Daddy quieted everyone down.

Of course, Aunt Dolly, never one to let someone else get the last word adds, "Good, get out! Don't let the door hit ya where the Good Lord split ya!"

After she says this, Aunt Dolly makes her way around the table and toward me. She has a couple tears sliding down her cheeks as well. I guess this situation isn't easy for her either.

"Give me some sugar darling," She says holding out her arms. Barely holding myself together, I quickly push my chair back and launch myself into her arms for a bone-crushing hug. I thank God for my Aunt Dolly and her compassion, and I have to say, it feels really good to know that she's not only behind me, but she's willing to go toe to toe with the family for me.

Disengaging from the hug, I give her a watery smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Aunt Dolly. For _everything_. I can't tell you how much what you said means to me. Especially what you said to Aunt Max," I say barely holding back more tears.

Giving me a small kiss on my forehead, she places a hand on each shoulder and holds me at arms length.

"You don't gotta thank me for nothing child. You're my Goddaughter. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You just remember that. And if you ever need to talk, about _anything_, you just come and see me. You got that? And don't you worry; everything will work out in the end. I love you Miley," She says with absolute conviction.

Aunt Clara grunts in our direction with a look of distaste on her face and follows most everyone else out of the room, and I'm assuming out of the house as well. Mammaw left midway through the argument. I can only assume that she couldn't stand there and listen while Aunt Dolly defended my honor.

"I love you too Aunt Dolly. And don't worry, I will. I'm sure in I'll need someone to talk to in a few days." I say giving her another hug. Afterwards she grabs her purse and leaves as well.

"Well, Miley, I can't say I agree with your lifestyle choice, but your Aunt Pearl and I still love ya," Uncle Earl says adding his two cents. Turning to Aunt Pearl he adds, "Pearl, I think it's high time we get outta here." Aunt Pearl grabs the hand he's holding out for her and together they leave as well. I hear him yell out his thanks for breakfast to Mammaw right before the door shuts.

Now it's just Uncle Bobby, Luanne, Dad and I at the table. Uncle Bobby looks furious while Luanne just looks around awkwardly. I look at Uncle Bobby waiting for his response, but he just sits there tight-lipped. His face and neck are tinged red and I can his frame shaking just slightly. I guess I know how he feels about all this. Choosing to ignore him for the moment, I grab my seat and sit back down at the table. The elation I felt at Aunt Dolly's words is already starting to leave me as I wait for Daddy's reaction. Aside from his telling everyone to hush earlier, he has yet to utter another word.

I admit I'm scared to look at him. Aside from Jackson, his is the only other opinion that has the ability to make or break me, and I don't think I can stand for him to look and say to me what Mammaw Ruthie and Aunt Max said not moments before. I'm upset that he didn't intervene during Mammaw's tirade or Aunt Max's bashing of me, and that almost tells me exactly what his reaction will be as well.

Hesitantly, I turn my head to the left and see that he's not even looking in my direction. Instead, he's staring straight ahead at the wall with a blank expression on his face. I'm not quite sure how to take this particular reaction, but his lack of support has finally broken the damn holding back the sobs that have been threatening to burst ever since my opening declaration.

Not bothering to stick around to hear Uncle Bobby and Luanne's remarks, I stand up so quick that my chair flies back behind me to the floor. But I don't care. I turn and run from the room in an attempt to escape as more and more hot tears course down my face and sobs erupt from my throat. I don't even slow my steps as I hear Jackson yelling for me to stop. Spotting the front door, I wrench it open, not bothering to close it as I keep running blindly.

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN: Ok, I know this chapter is a little short, but I felt that that was the perfect place to end it. I'll try to make the next chapter longer to make up for this one. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**AN: Don't really have much to say except enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to review ;)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Chapter 4: Surprises

I couldn't stop running. My lungs were burning, my legs were aching, and my heart felt as if it would beat right out of my chest, but I- just- could- not- stop- running. I must have run for 10 minutes straight before I found myself at my special spot by the lake.

My special spot consisted of an old, half falling apart tree house that sat in a massive oak tree right beside the lake. Back in its glory day, it was a stunningly beautiful tree house. All 4 walls stood strong and sturdy and it even had 2 little windows to see out of as well as a fake chimney. Now it was really just a bunch of rotten wood planks that made up a floor and one wall. The other 3 walls and the roof slowly wore away with time about 3 years ago. I suspect that some neighboring kids also had something to do with its current state.

The tree house is pretty much my home away from home. It's my second most comforting place in the world, the first being Lilly's strong but gentle arms.

You may be asking yourself why, if Lilly is my sense of comfort, did I run to a decrepit tree house that could give way at any time? Well, I wanted to run right to Lilly's house and into the comfort of her arms, but I really didn't want her to see me like this. I didn't want her to see that I couldn't breath; that I was going to start hyperventilating any minute now. If she did, then she would know exactly how shattered I am by my family's reaction, and I don't think I'd be able to hold her back from running right over there and giving them a piece of her mind or worse.

Don't get me wrong, I love that she would do that and go to bat for me, but I really don't want her to feel what I'm feeling right now. If I can spare her even a small amount of pain, then I'm going to do everything in my power to do so. I know we'll have to face the music together one of these days, but I'm hoping if I give my family some time to sit and think on this for a little while, their reaction to her won't be as severe and we may just have a few extra people behind us for support.

As of right now, I'm just really glad I had Lilly stay home and left her out of this. There really is no reason for both of us to be up on the chopping block. I know if she would have been with me, I'm their reaction to her would have been much worse than their reaction to just me. They would most certainly blame her for "turning" me gay; for _tainting_ their little angel. In fact, I can just see it now, "Our Miley was a God loving, church going, innocent, _STRAIGHT _girl until you came here with your _ways_ and corrupted her!"

I'm also almost positive there would have been a lot more said that would have needed to be censored, things that no sailor should even hear.

Climbing up onto the wood planks, I make myself comfortable sitting on an old crate left behind and stare out over the water in a daze. I feel as though I'm so detached from everything at the moment, like nothing is real. My emotions didn't even seem to feel real to me either, like this all happened to someone else and I'm watching it on a movie screen or something.

Tears are still slowly falling down my face, only now it's one or two droplets here and there. I guess I was finally starting to run out of them, and it only took 20 minutes of heart-wrenching sobs to do so. I can feel a bad headache start to come on from all the crying I've done and now I really wish I had gone to Lilly's.

I could have been warm in her tight embrace and had a few Tylenol to stave off this pounding headache. The backs of my eyeballs feel as though they will burst right there in my eye sockets and I just want to take my fingers and push them in to stop the pressure that's building up. Instead I slowly rub my temples in slow soothing circles.

Still trying to alleviate some of the pain in my head, I think back to my father's reaction and continue to find myself dumbfounded. I can't believe it, I just- I really can't believe it. I knew there was a chance that he wouldn't take the news well, but I really thought that perhaps my fear was unfounded and irrational, and that he would always be on my side no matter what.

I knew the rest of the family was iffy, but Daddy, I really hoped he'd have been ok with me, with this. I'm still _me_- the little girl he taught how to shoot a 12 gauge shot-gun up in the mountains and how to ride a horse bare-back without falling off. I still go to him when I need advice or if I've had a nightmare and I feel lost. He's still my father and I love him so much. Why can't he love me unconditionally too?

I really don't see what's changed aside from the fact that I have someone I love with all my heart and who loves me back just as much. Isn't that what parents are supposed to want and hope for their kids anyway? That they will find someone that will love them unconditionally and always be there for them? I just really don't get it, I've found all that and more. Why can't they all just be happy for me?

As I continue to sit there, I hear someone approaching me from behind. I _wondered_ if Jackson would follow me to see if I was ok.

"Hey Jackson," I say glumly still not taking my eyes from the view of the lake and how the early morning sun reflected off of it.

"Umm, last time I checked, I was still a girl," I heard the person respond back.

I turned so fast in my surprise that I fell off my small crate and landed on my butt. Instead of Jackson, I found myself looking into a pair of identical blue eyes, although these seemed to be laughing at my moment of clumsiness.

"LUANNE! Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked quite shocked. I quickly used the hem of my shirt to dry my eyes and face and pasted a fake smile on my face. I know I looked a mess, but I really didn't want or need for Luanne to continue to see just how affected I still was by all of this.

"Miley, I know we haven't gotten along in a long time but, I still _do_ love you. You're still family and not only that, you're my _identical _cousin," she says with sympathetic eyes and a gentle smile. Taking a seat next to me. "And I know Daddy doesn't agree with your lifestyle and all, but I don't care about that. You were always there for me when we were younger and I'm going to start returning the favor. I really would like to start making amends for all the stupid and hurtful things I've done to you. I hope you'll be able to forgive me for them someday," she finishes sincerely while laying a hand on my outstretched leg.

I'm still sitting on the rotting floor a little confused at this turn around from my cousin. I know I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth and I should be thankful that I have another person in my corner, but I can't help but be a little wary of her. This wouldn't be the first time that she's acted like she's backing me only to turn on me in the end. She's just done so many things in the past, that it's a little difficult to look past it all.

I know my cousin can be evil, but I really don't think she would have a hidden agenda about a situation as serious as this one is. This isn't about getting me in trouble to save herself, this is about family and the future happiness of my entire life. I guess I really do believe her and she certainly does look sincere.

Placing my hand on top of hers and giving it a light squeeze, I respond, "Thanks Lu. It really means a lot that you're right behind me." Releasing her hand, I lean over and give her a tight bear hug. "And you know I love you too, right? No matter what's happened in the past, you're family and of course I forgive you," I finish with a light sniffle before pulling back.

"Thanks Miles, I probably don't deserve it but I appreciate it all the same," she says with a heartfelt smile. "So, uh, do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really, and don't take this personally, but I kinda want to talk to Lilly about this," I say. I really don't want to hurt her feelings but I still don't trust her 100 percent yet.

"It's alright, I understand. She is your best friend after all. Ok, so can I ask you a personal question?"

She mischievously asks.

"Ok, shoot," I say. I'm a little apprehensive about what she's going to ask but I guess I can always just tell her I'm not comfortable answering if the question is too personal.

"Well, I've always wondered about Lilly, and now that you're….you know….well, are you two together? You know, like _that_?"

Ok, this question isn't so bad at all.

"Yes, Lilly and I are together and in love. Please don't tell anyone though. I wanted to test the waters by telling them about me but I don't think anyone is quite ready to know that Lilly and I are actually together. So no telling Mamaw, daddy, or anybody please," I plead slightly.

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me. I promise I won't tell a soul, cross my heart," she says while holding her hand over her heart. "So, have you two done it?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows and bumping my shoulder with hers.

Ok, I take that back, this _is_ getting bad, and a little odd. We go from being pretty much enemies to her asking about my love life like we've been best buds these past 5 years.

"Lu, I'm sorry, I'm not quite comfortable answering such a personal question," I state a little uncomfortably.

"It's ok, no problem, and hey, I should probably get back. Daddy doesn't know I came here to talk to you. He thinks I ran to the store for some coke," she says sounding little deflated.

I kind of feel bad for not confiding in her, but she's got to realize, trust takes time to build up. It doesn't just happen over breakfast. She's taken advantage of me so many times in the past and gotten me into so much trouble for blaming me for things that she's done that even though I can forgive her, I just cant forget it yet either.

"Lu, I'm sorry, I want to confide in you, and maybe one of these days I will, but trust takes time to build up. On both sides, so just give me some time, Ok?"

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll see you later Miles. Hang in there, ok?" She says giving me one last hug.

"I will, and again, thanks for being there for me Lulu," I say using my childhood nickname for her.

This gets a big smile out of her. I hadn't used that nickname in well over 6 or 7 years. She used to hate it back then, but I guess after all that's happened, she's able to appreciate the nickname now.

Wearing a big grin, she responds, "Anytime Smiley."

Watching her climb down the tree and begin her trek back to her house, I reminisce about the past. Back to when we actually used to be close, almost like sisters and pretty much inseparable. It almost looks as though we might actually be heading towards that closeness again, and I have to admit, I'm really looking forward to it.

Feeling much better, I decide it's finally time to head over and see the love of my life. I could certainly use one of her hugs right now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Knocking on the door, I wait a few seconds before seeing the door start to open.

"Hi Mrs. Truscott, is Lilly in?" I ask even though I already know the answer. She told me she'd be waiting at home so that I could come right over for comfort after I'd told everyone.

"Hello Miley, yes she is. She's up in her room, and how many times have I told you to just call me Heather?" She asks with a smile while waving me over towards the stairs.

"Oh at least 101 times by now Ma'am. Don't you remember? You ask me everyday." I reply over my shoulder with a smirk on my face as I climb the stairs. Her asking and my reply has sort of become tradition every time I come over.

Approaching Lilly's door, I pause to take in my appearance. I don't want to give away that anything could be wrong even though I know she'll see right through me. I can feel that my eyes are still swollen and I'm sure I look horrible. I'm still trying to decide on whether or not I should tell her everything that happened. Running my fingers through my hair to get some of the tangles out of it, I walk to her door and softly open it.

I found her sitting on her bed reading a magazine and bobbing her head to some music playing from her headphones. I just have to stand in the doorway and take her in. It's like, no matter how many times I've looked at her, it feels as though I'm still seeing her for the first time all over again. I love that it still feels like that. I especially love when I catch her in moments like she is now, where she thinks no one is watching her, and I just can't get enough. She makes my heart beat a little faster and a little harder every time.

I know that I'm in love with her because no matter who I compare her to, she wins every time, hands down. I think she's more beautiful than all the women that are on the cover of magazines, more beautiful than Angelina Jolie, Jessica Alba, Jessica Biel, Jordana Brewster, or any other woman out there. I'm not sure everyone would agree with me on that, but in my heart and mind, she really _IS_ more beautiful than all them, and she keeps getting more beautiful day after day. Not only that, but I could spend every second of every day with her and still feel as if it's not enough.

I seem to have finally been caught in my gazing as I see her quickly turn towards me and rip her headphones off. It's too bad too, cause her off key singing was really brightening my day.

"Miley! Why didn't you let me know you were standing there!?" She always seems to be embarrassed whenever anyone catches her off guard.

"I was just admiring the view, oh, and the wonderful singing of course," I add with a big smirk on my face while leaning against the doorframe with my arms crossed.

Her face turns red at this and I can't help but go over to her and kiss her senseless.

We finally separate after a few heart-pounding moments, both of us breathing heavily.

"Wow, I love when you surprise me like that," Lilly says breathlessly, grinning like a fool.

"And I love surprising you like that!" I respond back with a matching grin. God I love this woman so much! And, my headache seems to be lightening up some.

Rearranging herself on her bed, Lilly sits up with her back against the headboard and pulls me to sit in between her legs. I love when we sit like this, me leaning against her with her arms wrapped tightly around my stomach and our legs entwined. I feel like she's a part of me and I can't get any closer to her than I am at that moment. Well aside from when we make love. I feel _extremely _close to her during _those_ times.

I know that she's getting ready to ask me how the talk went by the serious look that all of a sudden comes over her face.

"So, how did it go? Were they ok with everything?" She asks while resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Umm, well, you see, it-it went ok," I say pretty unconvincingly. God, I am such a horrible liar.

"Right, I don't believe you for a second. Your eyes are still really swollen. What really happened Miles?" She asks while tightening her hold around my midsection.

"I really don't want to tell you everything Lils. You'll only get mad and upset and we both don't need to be upset right now. Let me just say that it didn't go to well and leave it at that, ok? Now can I just have you continue to hold me for a while?" I ask leaning my head back onto her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"Ok baby, whatever you want, _but_, I do want to know _everything_ that happened later, alright?"

"Ok, I'll spill, but later, much, much later," I say sleepily. "Hey baby, do you think I could get a few Tylenol? I still have a pretty big headache."

"Sure Miles. Just lean forward for me real quick," she says putting slight pressure on my back to get me to move. "I'll be right back with that sweetie."

She's gone for a minute before coming back with 2 pills and a glass of water.

"Here, take these real quick. They should do the trick" She says while placing the 2 pills in my mouth and holding the glass to my lips to drink.

"I love you Lilly, so much, you know that right?" I ask trying to convey just how much while staring her straight in the eyes. I can feel my eyes start to mist up again with all emotion I'm feeling right now.

"Of course I do Miles. And I love you so much it hurts too. Now scooch so I can get behind you again," she says while leaning over and setting the water down on her nightstand.

Leaning forward again, Lilly slips in behind me to hold me from behind again, although this time she's slouching some so that we aren't sitting up so straight. Lying there in Lilly's arms, warm and safe, I feel myself start to doze off, and I know that when I wake up, she'll still be here holding me tight. With that thought, I drift off with a feeling of contentedness and a smile on my face.

TBC.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN: Ok, this chapter is slightly longer than the others. Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter Lilly finds out what happened and we'll see if Miley's father comes around or not. And coming soon, we'll see how Mamaw reacts to Miley around the house. Stay tuned :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**AN: My Best Friend came up with and really, really liked the title of this chapter, so it is because of him! Thank you and you're welcome BFF. I hope everyone else likes not only the title, but also the chapter itself, so without further ado, here you go. Read, read, and read! Oh, and don't forget to review ;)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5: Conversations with God

Opening my eyes, I lift my head up and glance at the clock and see that 3 hours have passed since falling asleep. Lilly is still snoring softly underneath me as her arms encircle my waist in a death grip. Laying my head back down on her chest, I close my eyes and inhale the scent of lavender and something that is just uniquely Lilly. It's absolutely intoxicating. It's moments like this, wrapped in her arms that I feel completely at peace. The sensation just settles over me and I know without a doubt that everything will be fine, that _we_ will be fine and we will make it.

A smile slowly spreads over my face as I feel a kiss being placed on the top of my head. I sigh contentedly and continue to bask in the warmth of her arms.

All to soon the basking ends and reality intrudes in the form of questions about what happened this morning.

Pulling myself from Lilly's arms, I slide off the bed and start to pace around the room angrily. I'm annoyed that everything was perfect 1 minute ago and all thoughts of this morning were completely gone form my mind only to be abruptly brought back. I know I'm being irrational and it's not really Lilly's fault and she just wants to know what happened to so she can help support me in this time of need, but I just wanted to go a little longer before I had to talk about it. I can't help but be a little annoyed and angry with Lilly for forcing the memories back on me.

"Miles, come on, you promised! Just talk to me!" She says heatedly.

"I said later. I never said right after we woke up! Can't you give me time?!" I say angrily.

"I just want to help! I love you… and I don't like to see you hurting." The words softly spill from her lips.

My anger and annoyance deflate at that last utterance.

"I know. I do. Just- …just give me a minute to get my head together, ok?" I ask while wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You got it Miles." Placing a chaste kiss on my lips, she continues softly, "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, right? When you're hurting, I'm hurting right along with you. I'd do anything for you, you know that, right?" She asks looking my dead in the eyes.

I answer with a passionate kiss to convey all the emotions I'm feeling at the moment, and I know she feels everyone of them too. Breaking the kiss, I softly whisper, "I know."

Grabbing her hand, I lead her back to the bed so that we can have this conversation comfortably. I lay down on my side using my bent arm as a pillow and Lilly crawls in behind me and molds her body to mine, bending her legs to fit in the crook of my own, effectively spooning me. I can feel her breath on the back of my head and neck and it helps to sooth my nerves.

Looking at a couple of birds perched in the tree just outside her window, I start telling her everything that happened from the moment I woke up. I could feel her smile as I told her about what Jackson said as he pulled me aside on the stairs.

"I'm glad your brother is so cool with us. Remind me to thank him later on," She says as her thumb glides across my stomach in slow circles. It's starting to become a little distracting.

We both laugh as I tell her about how my father thought I was pregnant.

"If only he knew how impossible that is, huh Miles," She says with a snort and I nod my head in agreement.

As I get to Mamaw's reaction, her thumb stops circling and I can feel her arm tense slightly. I can tell she is trying to calm herself down some so as to not upset me further. Turning over to my other side so that I am now facing her, I gently place my hand on her cheek and lean in and capture her lips with mine. I'm not sure if I'm trying to comfort her or myself, but mentally shrug off the question. I figure it doesn't really matter as long as we are both being comforted.

"You know, strangely, I don't care right now if I have a place to go or not. I mean I was crushed when Mamaw said I'd be out of a home if I didn't change, but now, as long as I'm in your arms, I feel like…like nothing matters and I can do anything. I can just march right up there, tell her I'm not changing, go to my room and pack, and just walk right out of there. It sounds so easy and doable right now," I say resolutely. "But it's not easy, is it?" I finish with a sigh.

Sighing herself, Lilly tugs at my hand urging me to get up and copy her Indian style sit directly in front of her.

"Miles, you know that no matter what happens, you have a place here, don't you? I mean, my mom loves you like a daughter, and my brother treats you just like he does me. Ok, maybe that's not a good thing, but that means he sees you as another sister, which really _is_ a good thing!" Lilly states emphatically.

Looking at Lilly through watery eyes, I pull her to me in a tight hug.

"I love you," I whisper into her neck still clinging to her tightly as my heart clenches from an overload of emotion. Pulling back from the embrace slightly, I softly breathe, "Make love to me?"

* * *

An hour had passed since our impromptu love making session and we are both feeling much better. Spiritually, emotionally, physically, everything just feels good right now. As it always does whenever we connect that way.

Currently Lilly is sitting on her bed, leaning against the headboard with my head nestled securely in her lap.

"So are you going to try to talk to your dad again? About how he feels about the whole situation?" Lilly asks while running her fingers through my hair. The sensation feels so heavenly and therapeutic, it's a wonder I haven't fallen asleep again.

"Yeah, I think I might go home in a little while and try. I just need to build myself back up first, you know?" I ask rhetorically

I can't help but wonder how our second talk will go. Ever since I could crawl, my daddy has always been my biggest hero. Almost rivaling God himself in status in my life. Sometimes I think he even surpasses Him. I know daddy's not a real God or anything but, he is like a God…my God. Daddy just means _that_ much to me.

I'm definitely not looking forward to this conversation.

Getting up off the bed, I grab my shoes from beside the nightstand and quickly pull them on.

"Walk me to the front door?"

Not bothering to answer, Lilly wordlessly grabs my hand and leads me down the stairs and to her front door. Stopping right in front of the door, I turn around and place my arms around Lilly's neck while she places her hands on my hips. I softly place a kiss on her lips.

"Love you Lil's, wish me luck," I say trying to form a smile.

"Love you too baby. Good luck, and don't worry so much, I'm sure everything will be just fine. Your dad probably just needed some time to think. He'll be fine, you'll be fine, and everything will be fine. And if they're not, you know you can always come right back here and I'll be waitin'," Lilly says earnestly.

* * *

I'm standing in front of the door trying to will myself to open it and face whatever's waiting for me inside, but I'm finding it much easier said than done.

Gathering up some courage while holding my breath in anticipation, I open the door and walk in. Thankfully and a little surprisingly, there is no one in the immediate vicinity to greet me and I release the breath I was holding.

Not wanting to test my luck and run in to anybody, I quickly run up the stairs and head straight for Jackson's room.

Giving the door a quick knock, I open the door and poke my head in after hearing a call of "come in".

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, anytime Miles. You know that," Jackson replies.

Fully stepping into his room, I walk over to his desk and have a seat in the chair.

"So, how was everything after I ran out this morning? Have you seen or talked to daddy at all? Is Mamaw still mad and disappointed? Has anyone said anything to you?" I fire off in rapid succession.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down," he says, waving his hands in the tell tale slow down motion. "Now, repeat those questions again for me, but slower, and one at a time please."

"Ok, first, have you talked to Dad at all?" I ask with a half hopeful, half fearful face.

I can tell from the look on his face that whatever dad might have said, wasn't good at all. And if the facial expression didn't give it away, then the looking at the carpet and rubbing the back of his neck gave it away.

"That bad, huh," I state more than ask before standing up to start pacing. "You know what, don't tell me. If you tell me, and it was as bad as your expression is making it look, then I'm not gonna want to talk to him at all and…and, I _need _to talk to him. So, yeah, don't tell me," I rush out.

"Did anyone say anything, you know, after I left?" I hesitantly ask.

"No, not really. I pretty much came right up here after you left. There was a little bit of yelling, but I couldn't understand what was being said. That's pretty much it." Jackson says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh, alright," I say while turning to leave. Stopping just shy of the door, I turn around with a contemplative look on my face. "You think everything will turn out alright?"

"I don't know Miles, but I'm hoping and praying they do. Just keep your head up, alright? And remember, I'm always here if you need me."

Quickly walking back over to Jackson, I practically fall into his arms and give him a big hug, in which he gladly returns with equal fervor.

"Thank you, for everything. You're the best big brother a girl can ask for. You know I love you right?" I ask while breaking the hug and wiping away the build up of tears in my eyes.

"I know, and I love you too. You're the best little sis a guy could ask for," Jackson says with a light slug to my shoulder. Typical guy. "I think Dad's in his room if you want to talk to him."

"Yeah, I probably should. Thanks again Jacky," I add with a smirk before quickly ducking out of his room to avoid the pillow that was launched at my head. A yell of "Hey, I told you never to call me that" is heard as I make my way down the hall towards my fathers room.

It's funny, I almost feel like I'm a death row inmate taking "The Walk". Like on the other side of this door, is my last meal and then it's off to the chamber. I know I'm being a little melodramatic, but I just can't seem to help myself.

Placing my ear to the door, I hear the faint sounds of a guitar being played. I have to pause and take a few deep breaths to calm myself. This could turn out to be a good conversation, or it can turn out to be earth shattering to me and I'm fearful of the latter. As I slowly raise my hand in trepidation to knock, I find the door yanked open and Daddy standing directly in front of me with a knowing look in his face. As if he'd known I'd been standing there for minutes trying to work up the nerve to actually knock.

Not bothering to say anything, he just turns around and goes to sit in the armchair in the corner of the room. Taking the silent invite, I follow him into his room and slowly edge myself towards the end of his bed to take a seat.

Picking up and placing Lucky Lulu, his guitar, back in his lap, he turns to look at me with a piercing stare that I find quite uncomfortable. I almost feel like he's judging me right at this moment and he's finding me lacking, if the frown marring his face is any indication.

"C-Ca-…hmph," I stop to clear my throat, "Can I talk to you?"

He responding verbally, he just waves his hand in a proceed motion.

"O-ok," I start in a stutter. Looking down at my lap, I ask in a small voice, "Do you…do you hate me now?"

The timid-ness in my voice and the slight shaking of my frame must have weakened his steal façade, because it just crumbles right in front of me and I can now plainly see the anguish on his face.

"Oh no Miles," he says before dropping his guitar to the floor and coming to kneel in front of me. Gathering me up in his arms in a tight soothing embrace, he continues, "How can you thi-… Oh Miley, I'm so sorry I _ever_ made you think I hated ya, even for a second. I love you so, so much bud. You and Jackson, you guys are my life," He says while releasing me from the embrace to lean back on his haunches. Using his finger to lift my chin up to meet his gaze, he continues emotionally, "I'm trying my best to do right by you and Jackson, but being a single parent, it's hard sometimes. I know I didn't handle your news the best way this morning and for that, I'm sorry," he says before standing up and beginning to pace. Walking back and forth he continues, "But you hav'ta give me time to deal with something like this. You gotta understand…I wasn't expecting to hear a confession like that over breakfast. I was shocked, and yes, I wasn't happy with it this morning, but…you know what, it doesn't even matter. The only thing that matters is that you're my daughter and I love you, _no matter what_. The thought of losing you in anyway whatsoever, well...I can't bear that thought. Especially after losing your mama. So, I don't care if you like other girls. As long as you're happy bud, then I'm happy," he finishes tearfully.

"Oh Daddy," I choke out before launching myself back into his arms and knocking us both to the floor. "I love you too."

We both pull apart and sit back up. While using my shirtsleeve to dry my eyes, I catch out of the corner of my eye Daddy trying to discreetly dry his eyes as well. Not able to hold back the chuckle that erupts from my throat, I ask with a snort, "Let me guess, got something in your eye?"

"Yes, dust must have gotten in there somehow," he says indignantly.

"Ok Dad, whatever you say," I say with a smirk firmly planted on my face.

There are a few minutes of comfortable silence while we both gather our thoughts back in order. Standing up and retaking my seat on the end of the bed, Daddy follows and takes a seat next to me.

"Soo, wanna tell me how you came to think you're gay?"

"Well, for one, I don't think, I know I'm gay, and before you ask how I know, I just do. I wish I could explain it to you better, but I can't other than to say that I just don't like guys…I like girls," I say with a shrug of my shoulders. "When I picture myself in the future, I picture myself with a woman, not a man."

"So do you just not find boys attractive at all anymore?" He asks a little confusedly. "You used to gush about boys all the time in the past."

"I can still tell if a guy is good looking dad. I'm gay, not blind," I say jokingly. "I just don't find myself attracted to guys. I still see a cute guy every now and then and think, "He's cute", but that's the extent of that thought process. When I see a girl I'm attracted to, I wonder how soft her lips would be, what her hair would feel like as I run my fingers through it, how-" I stop myself as I fully realize just what I'm saying to my father.

Embarrassingly I look at my dad while I try to banish the thought of Lilly's hair, lips, and other unmentionable assets to my father out of my head. I cannot believe I just went on like that in front of my Dad I think to myself. I can tell he is just as embarrassed though and I'm slightly comforted that I'm not the only embarrassed one here.

"Ook then, I think I get it. Really. Boys no, girls yes. Got it…check!" Daddy says, still slightly pink in the cheeks. "When did you figure it all out? How long have you been keeping this a secret?"

"Well, I think I really figured it out about 2 years ago, around the beginning of freshman year. I know I used to gush about boys and stuff back before then, but I was really only doing that cause all the other girls were. I never did see what they were talking about. I just figured I wasn't into guys yet," I say. Continuing with a thoughtful look on my face, "You know, looking back now though, I don't know how it took me so long to figure it out. I never looked at guys that way. It wasn't odd to me that most my friends were guys or that my best friend is a guy," I say, then continue, "I never thought that I was the only one looking at another girl's legs. It didn't click that not all girls did that or that it wasn't normal," I say using air quotations on the word normal. "It's so weird how obvious it all was and how I didn't see it. Seeing movies because of a certain actress and things like that."

Seeming to take this all on stride my dad continues his questioning. "Well how come you don't like to play sports or anything?"

Giving my dad an "are you serious?" look, I answer slightly offended, "Daddy, please don't tell me you believe every stereotype you hear about. Next, are you gonna ask me how come I don't have a short "boy" haircut?" Rolling my eyes, I continue on my slight rant. "You know, not every lesbian has short hair or plays sports. I mean, look at Lilly…she has long hair! And not every gay guy knows about fashion and can tell the difference between Dolce & Gobbana and Versace or wants to redecorate your house!" I finish while crossing my arms across my chest in clear annoyance.

"Ok, ok. My fault. Calm down. How about this, we don't classify you into any group and we just say you're you. How's that sound?" Daddy says in a contrite voice while holding his hands out in a peaceful, placating gesture.

Smiling, I say, "I can live with that."

Nudging my shoulder with his, he jokingly asks, "Soo, you and Lilly, huh? Which one of you is gonna have the kids?"

TBC

* * *

**Ok, I've said this on my other stories and I'm going say it again. Sorry, sorry for the long delay. I've been bitten by the writing bug again, so hopefully updates will come more frequently. Hope you guys like and don't forget and review :) **


End file.
